


You Can't Forget

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Just read the note please and DONT READ IF ANY OF THIS TRIGGERS YOU, Literally everything that can possibly fuck you up, PTSD, Rape, Self-Harm, [READ THE NOTE], [TRIGGER WARNING]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Hands wrapped around Regina from behind, curling around her waist and it wasn't long before the platinum blonde whipped around and pushed the person to the ground. Scared icy blue eyes widened evermore as she saw the girl in yellow collide with the floor below.





	You Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey Scrunchies
> 
> Well, to start off with, as I'm sure you saw the note, this is trigger heavy city. My mind has been so fucked up lately and recent events aren't really helping. I do my best to cope through writing, so maybe I relive it less and less, but I know that's not always how it works. In the moment it got my thoughts and everything onto a document and it gave me a moment to breathe and actually let my mind be at ease. My inspiration comes from personal events and honestly I don't want sympathy for it. I wrote this story because I know for a fact I'm not alone in the world and I'm not the only one that has to deal with this. Post traumatic flashbacks are the fucking worse, reliving each and every moment in your dreams..? It takes a toll on you and can lead you to do so many things or simply just make you not want to get up and keep you in bed for the majority of your week. Why ever you chose to read this, be it for entertainment purposes, or because you need to find some sort of comfort in character's reactions and actions, if you experience any of these triggers: Rape, Self-Harm, mentions of PTSD, anxiety attack/panic attack... Don't read this. I put these warnings here for a reason and my last intention is to trigger any of my readers. I write for my own release in emotions, but I also write because I know my emotions are far from just my own and other people deal with things like this day in and day out. 
> 
> Just please be smart in your choice with reading any trigger heavy story and make sure that you at least have some fort of comfort throughout it, or just click off. Respect yourself and take care of yourself, don't force yourself to read something if it genuinely hurts you. 
> 
> ~Carry on  
> -Chandler 
> 
> {Not revised for grammatical or spelling errors. It's 12 in the morning, I'm a mess.}

_"No! Stop! Please! Mf-!"_

_A hand clasped itself over Regina's mouth as her chest was pressed firmly against the house. Tears tread down her cheeks erratically, no one path the same as she shook her head vividly. She knew what was happening and she knew she wasn't strong enough to deal with it. The platinum blonde just began to wish she hadn't gone outside alone._

_"Stop struggling! You know you want it."_

_Shaking her head, her cries continued to sound, muffled against the firm hand pressed against her mouth. They turned into screams the minute she felt something firm press against her entrance. With wide eyes, everything seemed to go black from there._

* * *

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, Regina jolted back to reality as she looked around timidly. Her eyes followed the hand on her shoulder, looking right back up into genuine brown eyes. A concerned smile rested on the teacher's face as he tilted his head slightly. 

"Dazing off in class, Ms.George?" 

Blinking her eyes once more, the vivid images from before seemed to dissipate before her. She was left in the midst of a classroom. Her English class to be exact. Everything was in order and there was a question being proposed on the board. Regina hadn't an idea what she was doing there for a moment before she shook her head quickly, her fingers rubbing beneath her eyes, remembering that she was wearing makeup today. Her tired eyes gave her away as the teacher raised a brow at the platinum blonde who shook her head. Concern laced his eyes, but he didn't seem to touch on it far too much more as Regina looked past him at the board. She was supposed to answer that..? 

"Can you answer the question, Regina?" 

From her spot on the other side of the classroom, Heather was forced to watch Regina shake her head. An incoherent grumble could be heard throughout the classroom and Heather just frowned. The girl in red couldn't do very much other than watch the scene unfold. Regina was off in some sort of wonderland or so it seemed as she put her head back down against her folded arms. From the minute they had gotten to school, something seemed off. Heather knew not to question the younger platinum blonde, because on the subject alone, she was wearing her hoodie. Despite the cold weather, Regina was always fashionable. Her attire would consist of anything that seemed appealing to her, yet still pretty, but what concerned Heather much more was that it was a Wednesday.. Regina was in a maroon hoodie and dark navy colored jeans.. No pink adorned the Apex Predator in any way. That's what scared the girl clad in red. 

Concerned silver eyes watched her from afar, Regina could feel them burning holes into the front of her head as she kept her head planted in her arms. Everything burned. Her back hurt like hell, her shoulders were sore, the backs of her thighs pressing against the chair hurt, and to top it all off she hadn't the greatest of heads right now. A splitting headache had presented itself to her the minute she had woken up. Having had to scramble out of the house to get in Chandler's scarlet red Porsche before they were late to school, Regina had forgotten an abundance of things. It was Wednesday firstly, and she wasn't wearing pink. The amount of scrutiny she'd get when she walked into the cafeteria and was forced to sit with Gretchen and Karen.. For loyal friends.. They'd throw her ass to the curb real quick. The thought alone made Regina cave in on herself as she gently nipped at her sleeve, pain coursing through her head like a tidal wave. It wasn't going to go away.. Regina knew that. What she wished would go away, were the constant visions that had started to plague her at random. 

_"Please! Stop- Mf.."_

_Bent against the side of the house, Regina begged to God for someone to save her. People were inside celebrating and she was outside getting fucked against her will. She could feel the guy's dick slam into her. Everything hurt and pain fled through her system and she knew it would never go away. Despite being directly next to a window, somehow it was as if no one heard them._

_"No one's gonna save you. Your friends don't give a fuck about you. You boss them around so much, I ain't really surprised."_

_Slamming her head forward against the house, a muffled cry sounded as she closed her eyes tightly. Strangled moans left her as she tried to push herself back, hoping to somehow knock him off balance, but every time she pushed back, she just felt his dick go further into her. A sharp cry left her at that and her hand flew between her legs instantly as she felt a sticky liquid slide down her legs._

_"For the whore of the school.. I didn't expect you to be a virgin."_

* * *

"Regina!" 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder once more, the young platinum blonde jolted up and back in her seat. Scared blue eyes looked directly up at the person the hand belonged to. Fear held her close in its grasp as she looked back into silver eyes. They were full of concern and worry and all Regina could do was blank at why, 

Looking down at the younger platinum blonde, Heather thanked god she had woken up. They were going to end up late for their next period, but that isn't really what concerned Heather. People had started to look at them both, mumbling as they pleased, and they only ever looked away when Heather shot them a death glare. It wasn't how she pictured the start of her December going. Everything had been going fine up until now.. Taking her hand off of Regina's shoulder, Heather kept her gaze locked on the younger girl's a bit more worried as Regina began to look at anything else in the room other than the girl in red. 

"Wha..? What happened?" 

Rubbing her eyes, Regina groaned as she slowly began to stand up. The warning bell rang and the minute she heard it she sort of shot up. Her movements were still slow and hesitated, but she was moving nonetheless. Regina's head was throbbing, the minute she got up far too quickly, she wobbled on her feet and stumbled forward into Heather. Kids around them snickered under their breaths, but the minute Heather looked around the room as if she were to burn them alive with her glare alone, they shut up rather quickly. 

"You fell asleep, Regina.. Come on, we need to go." 

Sighing as she helped Regina stand up straight, it took far more effort than it should have to pry Regina off of her shoulder. The girl looked back into Heather's eyes and Heather instantly cursed beneath her breath. She must have forgotten that she was wearing makeup, because good god did the poor platinum blonde look atrocious. Taking her finger, Heather ran it under Regina's right eye before realizing it wasn't going to be easy to fix the girl's makeup. Taking her by her shoulder a bit roughly, Heather forced their way out of the classroom, Heather McNamara hot on their trail. 

"Go tell Ms. Zedstrin we're going to be late. Meet us in the girl's bathroom, east hallway, when you're done." 

No questions were asked as the dirty blonde nodded her head. Her bright blue eyes connected with Regina's own and the youngest platinum blonde just frowned as she huddled closer into Heather's hold as they made their way through the crowded halls. People looked on as if there were a fight happening. Regina looked like a train wreck and was being pushed through the school by Heather Chandler. The school had known quickly that the two queens ruled with an iron fist together, but it was also pretty obvious that the two were together. It made it much more juicy as the older strawberry blonde kept a firm hold on Regina's shoulder as they traversed through the crowds. 

Regina whined quietly at Heather's hold on her shoulder. Images shot throughout her mind and she cringed as she closed her eyes tightly. Nothing was okay.. She couldn't close her eyes without the scene reappearing in her head and she just wished in that moment she was stronger.. 

_A firm hand planted itself on her shoulder and Regina turned around, her brow raised a she took a sip of her Bloody Mary. The guy that looked back into her blue eyes smirked cockily as he flashed a pack of cigarettes at the younger blonde._

_"Wanna smoke, Reg?"_

_Rolling her eyes at the offer, Regina turned back to her drink. She was seated on the porch, alone. Heather had gone inside to get refills, so she'd be back soon to deal with this creep. Till then, Regina had to make do however she could._

_"I don't smoke, so I'll pass."_

_Despite her bitch status throughout the school, her words were far less malicious as she let them slide out of her lips. It might have been the drink that had kept her relaxed, but the tight squeeze of her shoulder seemed to break her cool for a minute as she was hauled to he feet._

_"C'mon, Regina. One cig ain't ever give anyone cancer."_

* * *

Whining as she entered the bathroom with Heather, the older girl clad in red had already begun to wet a paper towel. The white sheet softened against her hand as water fell from the faucet and into the white marble sink. Despite the school's disgusting hallways, it always seemed that the east female bathroom was clean. It had become the Heathers' safe haven for as long as they could remember. Regina shrugged Heather's hand off her shoulder instantly and took a small step back. She wasn't sure why.. But Regina was scared. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she could hear her heartbeat throughout her head. It rang in her ears and her hands went to both sides of her head, gripping her hair as she shook her head, whining as if she were a mere child. 

"Regina, come he-" 

Heather turned around at the sudden loss of contact with her hand. The whines sounded in her ears and Heather froze. Regina had her back against the black and white tile wall. Her sleeves had fallen down her arms from the hoodie that was far too big for her, and her hands were firmly planted against her head. Heather could see the red lines going across the younger girl's arms and she stood there for a moment, simply looking at the scene before her. She wasn't sure at all why she just stopped and stared as the girl she loved fell into a deeper state of despair. Heather was supposed to be doing something, instead she watched the platinum blonde pull at her hair and start to break down before her. Before she could even realize what happened, the words slipped out of Regina's mouth and Heather's eyes instantly darkened. 

"Why won't they stop?" 

The question could have so many meanings and Heather wished she had a single clue as to what Regina was talking about. Her eyes were smoky and already growing puffy as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Regina's mascara had begun to run rather quickly and Heather sighed as she took a small step forward, cautious as to whether or not she should fully be confronting the younger girl. 

It wasn't in Heather's intentions to frighten Regina. Her red heels clicked against the floor and as they did, Regina cringed and clenched her hair a bit tighter. Her knuckles burned white and Heather could see her body shake as she slid down the tile wall till her butt hit the floor below. She was breaking down and Heather had no idea why.. Silence ensued and Heather thought that was for the best. It was smarter to remain quiet as she approached the younger girl. Maybe she just needed to rant.. Heather wasn't completely sure what to do in that moment, but she tried her hardest as she gently took one of Regina's wrists in her warm hold, hoping to remove it from its harsh hold on Regina's soft platinum locks. 

_Feeling a hand close around her wrist, someone pulled her off of the house and pushed her to the side. Staggering on her feet, it wasn't long before Regina fell back into the wet grass. Her back had collided with half of the concrete driveway and part of the lawn, pain instantly registering throughout her system. Navy blue ripped jeans had already been yanked down her legs from before, so it was probably half of why keeping her balance had been such a hard task to do._

_"Regina!"_

_A flash of yellow entered her vision and scared bright blue eyes looked back into her own. Soft hands ran through her hair as the older girl in yellow knelt beside her protectively. The girl was in a pastel yellow t-shirt, a black leather jacket accompanying her look.. It was that much that Regina remembered. Her gentle hands had run through her hair, shielding her only partially from the fight happening behind McNamara. Everything hurt as Regina curled in on herself. Warm arms enveloped her quickly and her grip on the youngest Heather was deadly as her cries sounded loud and clear. Puffy icy blue eyes burned as they blinked tears out of the way. They fell freely and all Regina could see was blood._

_A fist freely flew forward, connecting with that all too familiar face's nose. Cracks sounded harshly in her ears, a ringing that never seemed to go away as she watched the guy fall flat on his face before her. Blood oozed out of his broken nose, it was crooked as he went to stand up. Regina had jolted back into McNamara's hold, but the older girl stood their ground as she kicked the guy in the chest with her neon yellow heels._

_"Get the fuck away from her!"_

_The all too familiar voice rang through the night. It was as if a lion roared as birds scattered from their spots having been perched on the roof of the house. They scattered in all different directions as her rapist was thrown into the garbage cans. The clash caused Regina to cringe and hold McNamara tighter as she saw the bright shade of red enter her vision._

"Don't touch me!" 

Pushing Heather back, the older strawberry blonde landed directly on her ass as her heels slipped out from beneath her. A sharp pain shot through her body, and the paper towel fell from her hand and onto the floor in a wet heap. 

Regina instantly noticed her actions, her eyes widening as she instantly scooted back further into the wall as if it were possible. She scooted across the floor, moving away from the girl in red as if she were going to punish her for her actions. Something had triggered Regina and in that moment she knew what it was. She didn't want the older girl taking her by the shoulder, nor taking her by the wrist. Both things had caused those painful flashbacks, and Regina had had enough for the day. 

"Regina.." 

The soft voice of Heather Chandler filled the bathroom and Regina just frowned as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Her cries hadn't sounded, but her eyes showed her pain. Regina's knees curled up against her chest as she rested her arms on top of them. She couldn't hug her knees, the pain from the cuts lining her arms presented that from happening, but Heather knew that's what the younger girl would've been doing. It was a line of defense for the platinum blonde. Physically locking herself into her own hold, helping her feel secure. Heather respected that to every end and she just wished she had realized what was hurting her girlfriend earlier. 

Regina didn't answer. Her voice didn't seem to exist as she slowly averted her gaze from the floor to look into Heather's silver eyes. The older girl watched her concerningly. There was no surprise that she wasn't going to advance anymore. Heather had gotten the hint and Regina was somewhat glad that she had. In that moment all she wanted was to go back home and fall asleep.. But even then her dreams turned into nightmares and she could never sleep fully through the night. Her head throbbed as she let out a small whimper, sinking into herself as her arms tightened around one another for a short moment before the burn became unbearable. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Regina-" 

"You think I don't know that?" 

Frowning at Regina's words, Heather sighed as she slowly got off of her ass, slowly getting onto her knees as she watched Regina from her spot. They weren't too far apart, at least an arms length away and Heather knew that was more than enough space for Regina. The platinum blonde looked at her with a frustrated expression. Heather could tell that this wasn't what Regina wanted. She wasn't sure entirely as to what her lover wanted, but the distance between them seemed to be something that wasn't far too acceptable. Regina was known to love to be in close contact with the girl in red. For being the independent Apex Predator, the girl was far from that in her own relationship. Constantly, Regina would cling to Heather in someway. Their hands would link randomly, she'd hug her at any moment of the day, rest her head down on her shoulder, slip a hand in her pocket so they could be closer, etcetera, etcetera.. She was pretty clingy and enjoyed the close contact between them, probably because it made her feel secure and in control of herself. 

Regina watched Heather from her spot. Her brain was seizing to function as pain presented itself throughout her system. The sharp pangs of pain came and went and Regina wished they would just stop. Every flashback it seemed to get worse.. Timid blue eyes looked at Heather and Regina wished she would move closer. Her arms had slightly untwined themselves, but she still was shut off to any physical contact. It was her way of saying she wasn't ready to be touched and that something was bothering her. Heather and her had established this instantly after what had happened.. If it hadn't been obvious, Regina wished Heather would break it and hold her. 

Letting out a small sigh, Heather simply held Regina's eye contact. Their gazes never left one another's as Heather gave the girl a sad smile. Her arms slightly opened, signaling that if the girl wanted to she could hug her and Heather closed her eyes with a small breath the minute arms wrapped around her midsection. 

Regina pushed herself into Heather's hold instantly when she had opened her arms. The burn from the cuts lining her forearms pressed against her sleeves and Heather's body stung like hell, but everything was so warm altogether that Regina wasn't sure she cared far too much. Icy blue eyes closed tightly as she tried to keep her tears at bay, it was a failed action as her tears slipped down her cheeks. A gentle hand slowly began to run through her hair and Regina nuzzled her head further against Heather's neck, hoping she could maybe just lose herself in the girl's strawberry blonde locks. It was a lost cause, but the thought alone kept her going as her cries soon began to sound against Heather's neck. 

Hushing the girl gently, the door opened to the bathroom and Heather’s eyes opened as she held Regina close. McNamara walked in and frowned at the sight she was greeted with. It was inevitable that it was going to occur, but she just wished for once her mind had been wrong. Regina hadn’t been herself at all for the past couple of days. Not many people had noticed, but for how much Mac chose to pay attention to both the Heathers and The Plastics, she had been quick to pick up on the Apex Predator’s sudden change in demeanor. It showed in the way she presented herself. A sudden slack in her shoulders, lack of eye contact, maybe even just starting to ignore certain people. The signs had shown to Mac.. She just wished she had heeded them sooner than later. 

“I wanna go home.”

The harsh cries against Heather’s shoulder pained both Heathers as Mac slowly got some paper towels for the younger girl. Her bright blue eyes were kind as she met Heather’s own steel gaze. They exchanged a look of worry, sympathy, and pain. Now that they knew what was bothering Regina, it was only a matter of how much Regina actually let them help her. Her black jeaned knees hit the floor below her gently and a small smile was all Mac could offer as she picked Regina’s head up delicately off of Heather’s shoulder. Puffy blue eyes looked back at her as Heather smiled gently, trying to comfort Regina the best she could.

“We can take you home after we clean you up, if that’s what you want.” 

A damp paper towel ran under her eye and Regina winced at the harsh fabric against her skin. The paper towels in this school were like sandpaper. They were disgusting and Regina hated the feeling against her fair skin. Her head slightly jerked against McNamara’s actions, but when Chandler gently cupped her face and ran her thumb along her cheek, she calmed down. Her spasms occurred less and less and her shoulders slowly slacked as she allowed her body to relax. Regina’s stress levels were off the charts and there was no reason in enhancing them. She was broken down and unstable as is, soft hands caressing her and caring for her only did so much.

A small nod of Regina’s head enlightened Heather on their plans after this was all over. They’d head to Regina’s house and figure something out. More than likely they’d all be curled up in the younger girl’s bed, more than likely watching some sort of movie or just looking up at the ceiling quietly, relishing the warmth of one another. Their presence to one another was always much more comforting than actually doing something. Even in silence Heather could feel at home in the presence of McNamara or Regina. It was a nice feeling and Heather hoped that in that moment it wasn’t just working for her. 

“You look like a raccoon, Baby.”

Wiping her thumb gently beneath Regina’s eye a small chuckle came from the platinum blonde before it broke into a fit of small coughs. Smiling gently at that, Chandler looked back into Regina’s icy blue eyes as they opened. The small laugh had been a nice touch. Her episodes got harsher each time, but with each time it seemed that Heather found little ways to make it easier for Regina. The harsh blame she put on herself for not having noticed her girlfriend’s pain earlier still lingered in her head, but McNamara’s gentle hand on her shoulder relaxed her rather quickly. 

“I’m gonna sign us out during our lunch period-“

“That’s a period away, Heather.” 

Chandler instantly stopped the younger girl. As nice as it was for her to offer to sign them out, Heather wasn’t sure whether or not Regina could handle another period. The bell was going to ring, finishing off the current period, but sitting through Intro to Theater didn’t sound too appealing to Chandler in that moment. The girl’s shared the class together, but it wasn’t enough. Being home provided a comfort that both Heather and Heather’s arms couldn’t provide. A place where she was safe and didn’t have to worry about her reputation falling beneath her before the public eye. Regina frowned at the thought and went to say something before being interrupted by the older girl in yellow. 

“I’m aware of that, Heather. We’ve missed eight days of school so far, we can’t afford to keep missing. Intro to Theater won’t kill us, I promise.” 

Regina had almost forgotten that. They had been absent for a complete week after what had happened. Her strength to pull herself out of bed was something that hadn’t existed and both of her girlfriends had been by her side most of the time. Both girls had tended to her every need then, waiting on her hand and foot as they tried to make her life worthwhile even though Regina had found herself better off dead. The Heathers had managed to remind her why she was alive and it was something Regina would always remember. She nodded her head at Heather’s words. Despite Chandler’s annoyance with the idea of staying for another period longer, Regina wasn’t going to argue with the girl in yellow. She was right and it wouldn’t be so bad. Today they started their unit on musicals, so watching Phantom of the Opera didn’t sound unbearable in Regina’s eyes. 

“We’re watching Phantom of the Opera anyways.. I..I can sleep through that..”

Her words came out almost in a weak mumble. Both girls had heard her, their eyes falling on her. Chandler simply nodded as McNamara smiled softly. Her hands slowly were held out to both girls as she began to rise from the floor. Taking her hand, the three stood up from their original spot on the bathroom floor. Regina still king to Chandler as Mac disposed of the paper towels she has used to clean off Regina’s makeup. Normally they’d have applied more and fixed it completely, but seeing as they’d be in a dark room and Regina was just going to end up sleeping, neither girl really saw it to be necessary. 

As McNamara turned around from throwing out the paper towels, her eyes met Regina’s exhausted icy blues and all she could do was smile warmly. There was a sort of comfort to McNamara’s smile. Neither of the girls could ever put their fingers on it when their girlfriend would smile at them. Each upward curl of the girl’s lips were just heartfelt and sent from an angel in the heavens above. It was beyond beautiful, so both girls would never really say anything. Mac slowly made her way back to the younger girl, the oldest of them running her hand in soothing circles on the youngest of them’s back. Running her hand gently through Regina’s platinum blonde locks, Mac smiled softly as she asked her question.

“Are you okay?”

Despite her want to nod her head, Regina shook it. She wasn’t okay and there wasn’t a point in lying about it. Both girls knew she was far from okay. Her episodes left her drained and deteriorated. After a small nap she might seem herself to at least be okay, but for now she was far from it. 

Nodding her head at the answer she received, Mac placed a small kiss to Regina’s forehead, smiling softly as she pulled away to look back into timid icy blues. Her hand continued to play gently with the girl’s locks before it retracted to rest against her cheek, running her thumb gently beneath her eye as a stray tear gave way.

“That’s okay, Regina.. As long as you’re honest.” 

Regina had wanted to be anything but honest. The want to lie has been so strong, but it would’ve easily been called out and blown over. Both girls weren’t ever going to believe her bullshit, so it was a good idea that she hadn’t bothered trying to lie. Despite how she wanted this all to just blow over and be over with, Regina knew it wouldn’t happen until they got home.

“As long as you can pass out through Theater, I’m sure you’ll be somewhat functional after that. You look exhausted, Princess..” 

Heather’s soft velvety tone added in and Regina nodded her head with a small whine. She’d give anything to fall asleep in her girlfriend's arms right now. Sleep had been far from kind to her and her nightmares were just reenactments of the same night over and over again. It was a living hell and Regina wasn’t sure how much more of it she could really endure. She only stuck through and continued for her Heathers.. Everything else just seemed useless. 

“I’ll be fine.. Just wanna nap..” 

Nodding their heads, Mac’s lips gently rested against Regina’s as her hand cupped her face. A small hum entered her mouth as Regina’s own whimper entered the air. Chandler’s soft hands ran up and down her back, calming her down as her flashbacks tried to come back, but failed as bright blue eyes looked back into her own icy blue. Blue on blue had never been such a beautiful combination to Regina, but when she looked back into Heather McNamara’s eyes, they were everything she could have ever deemed beautiful. Chandler’s soft lips pressed to the top of her head and Regina slowly slinked down into her hold for a short moment, pushing herself gently back against her. The three girls looked between one another, exchanging small looks before Mac rested her hand on the door handle. The girl in yellow sighed quietly as she turned around, giving the sort of signal that the door was opening. As the door opened, they broke apart. Chandler ahead of them while Regina and McNamara hung close behind her. It was something none of them enjoyed, but for the sake of keeping themselves and their relationship safe, they knew it had to be this way. 

* * *

Curling gently into Heather’s hold on the carpeted floor of their theater classroom, McNamara rested right behind the younger girl. Her head rested on Regina’s neck as the younger girl’s own rested in Chandler’s. The Phantom of the Opera played throughout the room and the lights were off. A hand gently ran through Regina’s hair as another slowly an up and down her stomach, soothing the girl to a state of relaxation she could manage in. Falling asleep in public places was something that was normally pretty hard for the younger platinum blonde to accomplish, but in the time being as she was curled up in her girlfriends’ holds, it was the easiest thing in the world. Her breathing changed and Chandler hummed softly as she curled her arm gently around both of her girls, pulling them slightly closer to her as she continued to watch the musical, her eyes occasionally leaving the screen to watch the youngest of them to make sure she wasn’t having a nightmare. Her sleep would come easy to her and that’s what Heather hoped. The gentle breaths against her neck were more than an indication and Heather pressed her lips gently to Regina’s platinum blonde locks as she slowly closed her own eyes. She wouldn’t fall asleep, but she’d breathe in the scent of comfort. 

_ I only wish I had known, Regina.. I would’ve stayed home with you and we could’ve done whatever. Your pain is my pain.. Your burden is my own.. I wish you knew that.. You’re so fragile and Heather and I love you dearly.. I just hope you know that always, Princess. We’re always here for you.  _ **_Always._ ** _ And we’re not going to go anywhere.  _ **_Ever._ ** _ The past is hard to forget and trust me, I know what it’s like. Just as you were there for me, I’m here for you and nothing will ever change that. Regina George.. You are quite the handful.. But Christ Almighty I will never get enough of you in my life. I love you beyond what words can describe.. And I just hope that for now you rest easy and your nightmares don’t plague you.. My precious, precious, princess.. I love you.. _

**_Forever and always._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:  
> 11:54 PM EST 
> 
> End Time:  
> 12:50 AM EST


End file.
